Anahera
by DestielsDaughter
Summary: Nephilim Anahera learns that her Angelic family will soon be in the vicinity and tries to cope with the idea. Avenging angel superhero fic i made up. Will have a few different components of Supernatural, Steampunk, and Reality. R&Rs welcome.


_**Anahera Wanafili is the daughter of an angel and a human. As a nephilim born out of love rather than lust she is able to take on the form of a human most of the time. While most of her angelic family have ignored her because of the abomination she is in their eyes, she is not what they expect her to be. Anahera takes a lot from her human side; she loves animals, pie, and cars. She also takes a lot from her angelic side. When someone is in need, Anahera feels like it's her duty to help. **_

_**Recently the demons have been growing stronger, even having let out several Lords of the Underworld. Disease, Envy, and even the worst demon of all, Hope, are all on the loose. They all escaped through a portal in Los Angeles California. In Anahera's home of Portland the effects of these demons are painfully obvious. People are going crazy and even a few have gone missing. Crime is rampant through the streets and it's up to Anahera to control what she can. Her brethren have all flocked to L.A. to stop any more demons from coming through so Anahera is on her own to protect her home. **_

_**With her best friend Colton, who knows her secret, helping her try not to get fired from her day job as a mechanic, Anahera spends her night donning her wings and armour to stop the demons from attacking her town. With her as the last defense Portland has against the demons coming through, the city may just have a chance.**_

Anahera looked up from her computer. She has been up all night playing her favorite video game; World of Warcraft. It is four o'clock in the morning and she only has two hours left before she would regularly be up anyways. She tells herself that she may as well wash up and get ready for work as she powers off her computer after wiping the history.

Setting the coffee maker to make a fresh pot, Anahera climbs into the shower. Her medium length hair doesn't take long to wash but the grease stains marring her thighs and calves take a while longer. She should have worn full length pants to work on that new Camaro she knows, but she had hoped that if the owner liked what he saw he'd let her drive it sometime. Turns out, the guy was gay but it had been worth a shot.

After toweling off and dressing in a pair of cargo pants and a tank top, Anahera tries to brush her hair into some semblance of control; the dark brown mass could never decide if it was truly curly or just wavy. After fighting with her hair for a few minutes she finally gives up and twists it into a bun that would stay out of her face while she worked. A look in the mirror shows dark circles under her storm blue eyes and a dirt smudge on the side of her long and slightly squared nose. _So all in all, I look like I do every day _Anahera thinks to herself as she wipes her face.

_BeepBeepBeepBeep_

Anahera digs through her messenger bag trying to find her cell phone in the labyrinth of tools, hair ties, and anime books. Finally pulling out the outdated mobile, she answers the call "Hey Colton! We just got offline. What could possibly have happened in the past hour?"

Her best friend quickly responds, out of breath "Quick! Turn on your TV onto the news!"

Anahera, alarmed by Colton's desperate tone, turns her television on to see that a gas main had blown up in Los Angeles, taking 14 lives including four children who were on a school bus.

"That's not all Ana. I smelled something fishy with how they were reporting it so I checked; there isn't a gas main anywhere near where that explosion happened. Didn't you say L.A. was a hot spot for trouble of…your kind?"

Ana feels herself go cold and her hand starts to tremble. After years of hiding from that side of her family she doesn't want to think of what would happen if they all flocked to the west coast.

"I need to call a few people and check on what the plan is. I'll get back to you. I'm going to be late into work; can you cover for me?" she asks.

Colton snorts from the other end "When can't I? Yeah no problem, but hey let me know what's up when you find out ok?"

Ana confirms, then hangs up with Colton. Still in shock from the idea that her family might be very close, very soon, she sits down hard on the bed. _What am I going to do?_


End file.
